


akira you squeaky boy

by zerorei



Category: Persona 5
Genre: :( please be nice, Crack I guess, Multi, also i want to make fun of him, and i thought this would be funny, featuring tiny!akira, i saw a video on twt, like 4'11 because thats my size and i call the shots here, like its just me typing, really bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerorei/pseuds/zerorei
Summary: where akira doesnt speak and instead makes squeaky toy noises, dogs love him a lot





	akira you squeaky boy

_"Damn brat, I'll sue!"_

Shit, dude. Thanks.

As a confused squeak came out of Akira's mouth, kind of like when your dog bites into a squeaky toy like, really slow.. The dickhead on the train looked him straight in the eye and said, "What?"

Mate he doesn't get it either, can you let him continue his flashback? There's like two minutes left, your custody battle can wait.

" _Squeeaaaak squeak.. sque-_ "

"No, I don't understand what you're saying-"

In a moment of frustration, Akira huffed. This kind of sounded like a dog letting go of its toy. He quickly went back to being Good Boy Extreme, "Here's a thousand yen!!" he said, but in squeaks. I feel awkward writing squeaks.

"I'm not a hooker."

The little rat looking boy squeaked and turned red. Not as in the anime girl squeak. Squeaky toy squeak. I don't need to explain, you all understand this already. It was an anime girl tsundere red though, pretty cool. Cute boye.

_"Weeee wuu.."_

_"Brat! Damn.. I must be extremely drunk.." the man who resembled Megamind said. Rubbing his forehead but accidentally shanking his nail into his wound, "Ah shit!! What the fuck!" he screamed. The woman watched the scene with extreme confusion despite being harassed by this very same man just a few seconds earlier, will you please run you're going to get Akira in trouble-_

_"What's going on here?" ah shit, they found Akira again._

_"Wuwuwuwuwu!!! Wee wuu wuuuu wuu we wu weee", squeaked Akira. "wu-" "What are you saying"_

_"This brat had the audacity to assault me"_

_Then he got sued. His parents thought his squeaking meant he wanted to go to Tokyo for his probation, thanks mom, very cool._

_\-----_

"So you're the kid, huh?" the 300 year old man muttered, probably. The boy with the raven coloured hair knew better than to speak, it'd only bring him grief and make his caretaker laugh at him. He cursed his 2 year old self for having a diet of dogs squeaky toys. Thanks Squeakira. "I'm Sakura Sojiro, your caretaker for the year," wait he's talking, 'kira was too busy monologuing, sorry. Akira nodded swiftly and followed Sakura-san to the torture chambe- Attic. 

He had to run to catch up to his caretaker, but it was worth it. "You'll be staying here from now on," this startled a squeak out of the little Kurusu. "Oh, the rumours were true. Alright."

"Wee wuuuuu.. fuwu." 

"Right.. Anyways your parents kicked you out for being a pain in the ass-"

"Fuwuwuwuuu..!"

This caused the older man to pause, squinting a bit. "Do you by any chance eat squeaky toys." Oh Yes Absolutely, thanks for asking. "Whatever, I'll be taking you to Shujin tomorrow morning-"

"Wuuuu?"

"The school you'll be going to." 

He nodded and soon found that the attic gave him plenty of space to spare for stray cats and dogs. Very cool, very nice. He waved at his caretaker as he left him in the attic. It _was_ cluttered so he did have to clean, but that was gucci. It took him like a century though, and his poor arms were suffering more than a salary man in the middle of having an existential crisis.

Squeakira heard old dusty thuds as someone went up to the attic, but he fell asleep. Get pranked SoOldjiro.

\-----

Of course Squeakira didn't even listen to the uh.. Headmaster? He wasn't sure, he resembled Chernobyl's elephant's foot. Cool.

"Do you understand?"

"Wu."

Oversized pepperoni roll stared at him in silence before humming, "Can you talk?"

Aye mate of course he can, did you not hear him speak? Damn, rudeass. :( 

"Uh.. I'm your homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami."

At his happy thankful squeak she turned away and covered her mouth. Weakness 100. 

\-----

Ew rain, Akira wasn't opposed to being wet, but not in this way. Just as this thought crossed his mind, a girl ran under his hiding spot. Cool. Then she let down her hair, also cool! Then she had the audacity to look at Akira, not cool! Look away I'm allergic to humans!

She smiled at the boy, and right as he was about to squeak his apology. Some rectangle motherfucker drives up to them, couldn't even wait for him to finish, damn. "Do you want a ride to school?" Oh, pedophile vibes, just say you'll drive her it's not like he wont believe you- "Oh yeah, sure." 

 _Is_ _she stupid._  

"Do you want one too?" the fucking 90s videogame antagonist asked. 

"Wee wuuuu," ah yes, the I Fucking Hate You squeak. "fuwuwuu."

"What the fuck", yeah he gets that a lot can you not be rude. The girl squinted at him, then smiled. She's an intellectual, she understands the woes of living with this cursed voi- "Cute."  _Motherfucker._ Then they drove off, didn't even offer to buy him lunch for insulting him in this way. Thanks guys. Remind him to eat that teacher alive.

"That pervert teacher!" yelled some very loud boy while running towards them at a very fast speed.

Haha you get it because the meme-

"Wu?"

"What? You dont know Kamoshida?"

He quickly shook his head. "Fuwuuwuu wuuu," haha as if he could understand. 

"God that's cute, anyways.. A transfer student? ..Looks like you're a second year, so like me."

 _It suddenly clicked to Akira, that this is the bara of his dreams._ "Follow me, I know a shortcut." Mr Jojo's Bizarre Adventure declared, he seemed trustworthy enough so Squeakira followed him. Dogs barking at him and following him like their mother all the while.

\-----

Huh, speaking of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. That's definitely not the school. "That's definitely not the school," ripoff delinquent Sherlock fucking Holmes said.

**Author's Note:**

> i am very sleepy and cant write, there was one specific part i wanted to write out but i didnt want to write just that and leave it without context  
> also can you tell i didnt check what they say


End file.
